


[盾冬]鸡毛秀

by morisue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Jimmy Kimmel live！ - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, MCU Crossover Jimmy Kimmel live
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 吧唧上了鸡毛秀，被要求念Stucky同人。





	[盾冬]鸡毛秀

 

 

吉米非常焦虑。

他主持这个脱口秀十几年了，历任总统来当嘉宾都没有让他这么紧张。

因为，那可是冬日战士。

他在上台前又快速的检查了一下自己的遗嘱。

因公殉职的话可不可以有额外补贴？

 

其实并不是巴恩斯先生本人造成的这种焦虑。在后台安静的任人摆布，甚至友好的与工作人员中的粉丝们合影的巴恩斯先生看起来人畜无害。不明白电视制作流程，睁着圆圆的眼睛努力理解导演的话的样子，简直像是无辜的吉祥物。吉米怀疑他随时可以像帕丁顿熊一样从帽子里摸出三明治——看呀！女员工又在给他塞糖了！

看着挑出伏特加酒心口味的巧克力，犹豫了一下，还是忍不住撕开糖纸偷偷塞进嘴里的巴恩斯，吉米又涌起一阵向制作人咆哮的冲动。

为什么？！为什么要有让巴恩斯念fanfic的桥段？！

 

能请到神秘的巴基·巴恩斯，电视台当然不会放过一切艹热度的手段，调查问卷自然不会少。在“你最想看到嘉宾在节目上干什么”的问题下面，最高票竟然是“念Stucky同人”的非标选项。

是哪个杀千刀的沙雕网友写的答案？！要递给他同人小卡片的人又不是你！有种你自己上啊！

 

吉米想要一个呼吸机和心脏起搏器，再来一支肾上腺素，谢谢。

 

但是吉米是一个有职业操守的主持人。赌上所有的艾美奖，他也要死得其所。

所以他强作镇定地递出了那张小卡片，甚至记得念出作者的AO3账号，布鲁克林史蒂薇。

啊哈，死也要拖个垫背的。他相信伟大的冬日战士一定可以通过这个ID锁定本体。

哼，说不定就是这个史蒂薇写的问卷答案！这个一心想红的小碧池！

 

巴恩斯接过小卡片后皱着眉看了一会。

其实也就三五秒吧。

但吉米已经在后悔拒绝了制片人好心提供的成人尿片。

神啊！如果我吓到尿裤子，哪怕我死在这里，他们也一定会把这个片段在油管上轮个上亿遍的！

 

就在吉米拼命控制不可言说的部位的肌肉群时，巴恩斯已经淡淡地念起来：

 

_亲爱的巴基，我在行动中，所以原谅我用加密频道。我们在等对方落网，我能听到上方娜塔莎的呼吸，左翼的克林特在偷吃小饼干。四倍听力不能成为我注意力分散的理由，但我还是止不住的想起你。凌晨离开的时候你还睡着，刘海搭在你的鼻尖，柔软的打着卷。我想给你剪头发，以前在军营时我们都是互相剪的，你的手艺比我好。如果我们速度够快我应该来得及和你一起吃晚饭。茶几上的广告是信箱里的，我想请假和你去旅行，我们还没有去大峡谷。_

_亲爱的史蒂夫，没有我照看后背时禁止分神。我买了牛尾，今晚做汤，会等你的。现在，请当个好战士，把注意力放在敌人身上。_

_亲爱的巴基，行动已经结束了。托尼抱怨我把对方砸得太狠了，不想跟他解释我赶时间。我太想你了，我已经在飞机上了。我一定要请假。我想跟你去街角新开的冰淇淋店，我们的圣诞树还没买，我想把所有口味的酒心巧克力都买给你，我想和你一起去1号公路，在半夜的荒野里看月亮。我想画很多你的样子，挂满房间。我想吻你千万遍，从睫毛到脚尖。_

 

念到最后一句时，巴恩斯不由自主的脸红了，但还是念完了它。然后自然的把卡片还给吉米，很乖的坐在座位上等他开口。

吉米愣了一会才干巴巴的说，还挺感人的，是吧。

是呀。巴恩斯竟然微微的笑了一下。

以后谁再敢黑这个小甜心就是与我吉米·坎摩尔为敌！

 

录制结束后，吉米在后台看到了等在巴恩斯休息间门口的美国队长。

是了，这也是让吉米之前焦虑的原因之一，如果惹恼了巴恩斯，他将面临两个超级战士的愤怒。

他并不想被队长教育到哭。

但今天的巴恩斯友好得让他产生了能和美国队长称兄道弟的错觉。就在他想上前打招呼时，巴恩斯从另一个方向出现了。

巴基！美国之光，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，在看到巴恩斯的第一秒，就旁若无人的冲过去抱住了自己的好朋友，一扫平日威严，笑得特别……傻。

巴恩斯也笑起来，比当天任何一个笑容都甜蜜，并且带着一种看穿对方小把戏的了然。

——你是怎么让工作人员换了卡片的？

——这个嘛，来自粉丝的小福利。那个小姑娘可开心了，一直激动地说Stucky is real。

——干嘛要做这种事？

——尼克之前让我汇报用加密频道干了什么，我告诉他看最新的鸡毛秀就知道了。

 

吉米陷入了新的，巨大的焦虑。

我会不会因为不小心知道了美国队长的秘密而被灭口？

 

**END**

 

送给 硫酸 的，梗是她点的，脑洞属于她，我……我尽力了orz

AO3没有那个ID，中英文都没有，不用搜了😂

我对吉米本人并不了解，如果ooc都是我的锅。


End file.
